Lucys messed up life
by Moronandhersis
Summary: Whats going on with Lucy's life, she gets kicked out, finds out that Jude isn't her real father. Who is it? Who is helping her get through this? Who is training her?


Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail sadly

This is my first fanfic… this takes place between the tenrou arc and the GMG arc

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Well not for a certain girl, named Lucy Heartfilia. See she was being ignored by her own guild.

LUCY POV Guild Hall

It has been 5 fricking months since anybody has talked to me. My only friends are Gajeel, Juvia, Happy, Cana, Gildarts. Master was of course my friend but he has been away at a council meeting for 2 weeks. They are the only ones I can trust, they talk to me. I turn to see Mira taking Lisannas order.

"Hey Mira can I have strawberry milkshake." I asked.

"If you can't see I am busy. So bug off." Mira yelled.

"Sorry" I muttered under my breath.

"Oi Lucy, can I ask you something?" some annoying pyro yelled.

"What is it Natsu. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can Lisanna join our team?"

" Sure, I don't mind. I like her."

'No this can't be happening to me not after I realized my love for him.' I thought

"No, you were just a replacement for Lisanna until she came back." Natsu said rather plainly.

"Admit it Lucy, you are weak and don't do anything for the team." Gray added

"You use sprits to fight for you. You need to get stronger." Erza said.

I could feel the tears rolling down my face.

"IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR NAKAMA, ALL THIS TALK ABOUT IT AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TREAT THEM RIGHT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I LOVED YOU BUT HOW CAN I LOVE A JERK THAT TREATS ME WRONGLY! JUST ARGGGGG" I yelled with venom in my voice.

I tried running out of the guild but Gray grabbed me and started punching me. Natsu then joined in telling me how stupid it was that I talked back at him. Everybody joined in beating me. Then they started using magic.

"REQUIP: HEAVENS WHEEL: ATTACK MY BLADES:"

"FIRE DRAGONS FIST"

"ICE-MAKE LANCE"

"TAKEOVER; SATAN SOUL"

"SKY DRAGONS ROAR"

"TAKEOVER; FULL BODY TAKEOVER; BEAST SOUL"

All I thought was I was going to die. Right here and now. I wasn't going to fulfill my dreams of becoming a great mage of Fairy Tail. Then they all hit. One by one. It was agonizing. Then they all finished I crawled out of the guild bleeding to death. I went to the train station ignoring those who screamed at her to go to the hospital. I bought a ticket to Yoshiana. (**A.N. I made it up)** All I knew about the place was that it was a small town and had a lot of open space in it. That was about all.

**At the guild Happy POV**

I was ashamed at what the guild did to Lucy. Too bad nobody that she trusted was here to help her in the time of need. Gajeel and Juvia were on a mission together. Gildarts and Cana were at a local bar. I was absolutely furious that they did that to her!

"NATSU, why did you do that to her I thought that you guys were best friends, LEVY I thought the same for you too, ERZA AND GRAY I am soo ashamed of you you were her sister and brother!" I yelled crying my eyes out while flying out of the guild doors. When I got outside I didn't know where she had gone but I still searched.

**3 hours later~~~~**

I searched everywhere in Mongolia but she wasn't there I couldn't even smell where she was. Then I asked people where a bleeding dying girl was at and all they told me was 'in the hospital' which was a stupid answer I mean couldn't they see I was looking for a blonde with a lot of injuries! Wait now I get injured people go to the hospital I haven't checked there yet!

**Time skip~~~~~~**

She wasn't in there.

**AT THE TRAIN STATION LUCYS POV**

I was bleeding out and I knew it when I bought my train ticket everybody just stared at me like I was a mad crazy bleeding woman. And I thought that adults were mature. Guess not. I got on the train and I sit down in an empty booth.

The world now looked like it was spinning and my eyesight was getting blurry. The last thing I knew was somebody calling out to me…

**? POV**

I was walking by a random booth and I smelt something like….. blood. I looked to see who it was and I saw that newbie blonde from fairy tail, but she was bleeding to death.

"Blondie"


End file.
